


Emma

by With_An_E



Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_An_E/pseuds/With_An_E
Summary: Emma Swan, Killian and Liam Jones, and Anna and Elsa Taylor all met and were taken in by the Nolan family. Their bonds are untouchable and they all have become family. Until Elsa and Liam fell in love and got married.A crossover from the book Emma by Jane Austen.





	Emma

Chapter 1:

“Ugh, Elsa, these things are impossible!” Emma said with a grunt, fiddling with the buttons on her adoptive sister wedding dress. 

“Do you need help? You've been at this for...” Mary Margaret said looking down at her watch.

“Twenty minutes.” Elsa finished, the stress coming through her voice. 

“That puts me at about 2 minutes a button! A little patience for me! I mean, you waited for Liam for, what is it, fifty years now?”

Elsa rolled her eyes, she and Liam had been together since they were teenagers and engaged for three years now.

“I think that's why she's extra eager today.” Anna said, grabbing her sister's hand and bouncing excitedly. 

“Yeah, well, don't rush the maid of honor, please.” Emma said, concentrating on the elegantly embroidered dress. 

“Co-maid of honor!” Anna added in, quickly. 

“Yes, co-maid of honor.” Emma added diplomatically from behind the wedding dress. 

“Yes, of course!” Elsa reassured her younger sister. Elsa hadn't the heart to choose between Emma, her adoptive sister and best friend and her little biological sister of whom she was very fond. Anna and Emma bickered a bit on who would do what but eventually settled into a groove of sharing the exciting moments to make their sister happy. Though Elsa and Anna Taylor were very close sisters, Emma and Elsa had had a tight bond since they met each other at the group home after Elsa and Anna were orphaned after their parents had died in a car wreck. Elsa was eleven and Anna was only five at the time of their death. 

Emma Swan, however, had been abandoned when she was only hours old at a fire station and fostered by the Swans, a young couple who cared for her for Emma's first three years of life only to be sent back into the foster system when they had found out they were pregnant with their first child. Emma had been bounced back between foster homes, until she was placed in a group home at age eight where she lived two very lonely years until the Taylor girls arrived. Emma and Elsa had become fast friends. They were similar in temperament, had a lot in common, and found kinship in each other. Anna was very young at the time and Elsa became very motherly towards her little sister and Emma grew to love both girls as if they were her own sisters. Anna was always like a little puppy with the two of them, being exceedingly extroverted by nature and with her disposition, losing her parents at such a young age and being thrust into a home full of strangers who really didn't care much about her, was seeking acceptance from Elsa and Emma as they were her only “family.” They didn't mind much, Anna was so cheerful and playful that her sometimes wacky and rambunctious ways were easily forgiven and Emma cared deeply for her as if she were her little sister. 

 

“Emma, are you sure everything is ok back there?” Mary Margaret shifted, nervously. 

“Well, unless Elsa is planning on walking down the aisle half dressed. I'm sure Liam wouldn't mind. However, maybe we can make Pastor Hopper blush.” Emma teased.

“Emma!” Mary-Margaret scolded. Anna giggled at Emma's joke. Elsa's back stiffened a little but she then let out a soft laugh. 

Emma bit her lip, keeping from laughing at her adoptive mother's frown. Mary Margaret Nolan was the sweetest lady she had ever met but was easily teased and Emma had just the right amount of sass on her to get her to blush whenever possible. The only other people to offend Mary Margaret's sensibilities better than Emma were David, Mary-Margaret's husband, and Killian Jones, Elsa's future brother in law and all of the girls' fellow group home mate. 

David and Mary Margaret Nolan were married at age nineteen after an extremely quick courtship. They were both convinced that they were each other's soul mate and, as they said it, “true loves.” Most people who would refer to their partner as a “true love” would make normal people want to throw up on the spot but when it came to the Nolans, it actually made sense. David was so incredibly perfect with the most charming smile and Mary Margaret was the sweetest , most caring lady in the world. Everyone who knew them, knew they were made for parenthood but after ten years of marriage and many years of trying to have children they finally gave up and decided to adopt. Mary Margaret had come from a very tragic beginning, her mother had died in childbirth and her father had died when she was thirteen of cancer. Mary Margaret had been taken in by her aunt Regina Mills, who was only nineteen at the time. Though Regina was not the warmest person to get along with, Mary Margaret had always been incredibly thankful to her and wanted to pay the kindness forward to another child who might have lost parents as well. 

When the Nolans walked into the group home at the time, they originally came for a toddler but what the Nolan's found was a close knit group of lost children who were fearful to leave each other. There were the Taylor girls and Emma Swan – who refused to be adopted without each other- but there were also two English boys, Killian and Liam Jones, fourteen and seventeen years of age whose mother had passed away when they were very young and had been abandoned by their drug addict father a few years earlier while he was playing a gig in New York, leaving them to fend for themselves until social services got a hold of them and then transferred to the same home the girls' were at. Liam and Elsa apparently had taken a quick fancy to each other and Killian and Emma had developed a playful kinship. 

When David met Emma, he was immediately completely taken with the spunky, blonde fourteen year-old who was brought to his attention only because she was being scolded for bickering with Killian when they arrived. David and Mary Margaret took an interest in her and, after months of visits, it became clear that they wanted nothing more than to take her in as their daughter. But, due to the close bond between her, Anna and Elsa, it would be heartbreaking for Emma Swan to be separated from the Taylor girls and Mary-Margaret couldn't find it in her heart to break the trio up. By the end of the year, Emma, Elsa, and Anna had become sisters by adoption and moved to a charming small town in Maine called Storybrooke, where David was the sheriff and Mary-Margaret taught school. 

The Jones boys followed a few months later. After Liam had turned eighteen, David found him a job in a market and helped him find an apartment so he could be Killian's guardian and rescue him from the foster system and a few months later, Liam had been given approval to care for his little brother. David took it upon himself to look out for the two young men, helping them find work, making sure they stayed out of trouble, and insisting they join them for dinners regularly. It really seemed to be the happiest ending for all of them, the Nolans – a Wendy Darling-esque couple taking in all the lost children and giving them a home. 

 

“There!” Emma announced, as soon as she had forced the button through the hole, “The bride is officially dressed!” 

Elsa breathed out a relieved laugh, “I was worried there for a minute. It was a lot easier when the bridal store clerk had done them up.” 

“Yeah, well, apparently you need a degree in button-doing-upping in order to work in those places,” Emma replied, dryly, standing up and walking over to face Elsa, grabbing both of her hands with a huge smile, “But good news is you're ready to turn around to see the full effect in the mirror.”

“Oh, Elsa!!!!” Anna squealed at her sister. “You look so amazing!” 

“You ready?!?” Emma smiled at her. 

Elsa gave an anxious smile to Anna and then to Emma. “Ok. Yes. I am ready.” 

Emma's smile widened, “Ok. Close your eyes and turn around on three” Elsa pursed her lips, holding in excitement but complied with the orders. One, two, three...” 

Elsa turned around to look at the large mirror. Her dress had come out just as she hoped, laced sleeves covering down her arms to a point on her fingers. The satin bodice was covered in lace and fit her slim figure and reached her toes, trailing behind her a couple of feet. Her lacy train had a design that looked almost like snowflakes and it started at her shoulders trailing several feet behind her. Her hair was in a side braid and Anna had added little jewels all over her white-blonde hair. 

Mary Margaret was tearing up, “Oh Elsa. You look so absolutely perfect.” 

“No. No crying!” Emma ordered. “The wedding starts in twenty minutes and we do not have any time to fix make up.” 

Anna and Mary-Margaret didn't seem to give any heed to Emma's orders and attacked Elsa with hugs and tears and Elsa, who tended towards less emotional expression received the two exuberant women and smiled over at Emma with a huge smile on her face. Emma smiled back at her best friend. 

Before long, they were all standing outside the church, shivering, waiting for the service to actually begin. 

“I don't know why you had to pick January as the month you needed to get married in.” Anna chattered, “I'm freezing.” 

David came to his adoptive daughter's defense, “We've gone over this. She and Liam kissed for the first time while it was snowing.” 

“Sorry Anna, it was kind of important to us to get married while it was still snowing outside. We've always found this time of year very magical.” 

“Sure, I get the sentiment,” Anna mumbled, quickly, moving with nervous energy to keep warm, “but surely the summertime would make it most comfortable for your guests and your wedding party. Are you sure you're not freezing?” 

“Well, I am cold, but it doesn't bother me.” Elsa responded. 

“It'll be fine once we get inside.” Emma said, not fully disagreeing with Anna but trying desperately to keep her thoughts to herself.

“It really does look magical.” Mary Margaret whispered to Elsa, squeezing her arm once. 

 

The doors were opened and Emma and Anna were ushered by the coordinator to start walking down the aisle. The whole wedding party was inside, Elsa hidden behind the wall, while light acoustic music began to play, cueing Anna and Elsa to start walking side by side down the aisle. When Emma looked up towards the altar, Liam was standing there, smiling softly, Killian, Liam's brother and best man, next to him playing his guitar and singing the wedding party to the front of the church, 

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me,  
we've been down that road before  
but that's over now  
you keep me coming back for more 

Emma smiled over at her good friend, she always loved hearing him play. She hadn't been warned that he would be singing at the wedding, Liam probably asked him to play his and Elsa's favorite song as a surprise. Killian caught her eye and winked and started the chorus as she and Anna took her place at the front of the church. 

And baby you're all that I want  
when I'm lying here in your arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven

 

And love is all that I need  
and I found it there in your heart  
it isn't hard to see  
we're in heaven

 

Elsa appeared behind the wall for the whole congregation to see, everyone stood and Emma had to catch a glimpse at Liam, her old friend from the group home, reacting to the woman who he had loved for so many years walking towards him ready to be with him forever. He had a proud smile and a blush in his cheeks, he looked over at Killian, who was in between verses and he raised an eyebrow in approval at Liam. 

Oh, and once in your life you find someone  
who will turn your life around  
bring you up when you're feeling down  
No, nothing can change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

 

And by the next chorus, Elsa was to the front of the church, holding Liam's hands and beaming in excitement. 

The service was beautiful, sweet, and just what the couple wanted. At the end, when they exited the church, Killian took Anna and Emma on each arm and led them both down the aisle and not even halfway out the church he leaned into whisper in Emma's ear. 

'Well, Liam may have walked out of here with a wife but I can say I left the ceremony with a blonde and a redhead on each arm.” 

Emma kept her smile but nudged him inconspicuously in the ribs. 

 

“Well, the hard part is over!” Anna said, a little too loudly as she plopped into her seat at the table where Emma, the Nolans, and Killian had been seated at the reception. Elsa and Liam were seated at their sweetheart table after being announced as husband and wife and having their first dance. 

“Yup,” David had said, “the pictures took forever. It's nice to finally sit down.” 

“Everything is going so smoothly.” Mary-Margaret said, “I guess all of Elsa's very meticulous planning pulled through for her.” 

“I'm pretty sure she's been planning it since the day she first met Liam.” Emma said with a laugh. 

“Aye, this was a wedding a long time in the making.” Killian chuckled, “Liam pretty much fell in love with Elsa the first day he saw her. There was no turning back once he met her.” 

Anna sighed, “It's just such a wonderful story – everything about it is so romantic and perfect.” 

Emma scoffed, “Well, except the part where me, Killian, and Liam were abandoned and you and Elsa were orphaned, yeah it's great.”

Anna sighed impatiently, “Oh you know what I mean – it's like it was fate.” 

“Maybe fate could apply a gentler hand in the future.” 

Anna rolled her eyes, “All I mean is that it brings hope for others that happy endings are possible. At least it does for me.” 

Mary Margaret smiled and patted Anna on the shoulder.

“Yes, their story really does show that lightness can be found in even the darkest of situations. I mean, that's how I feel about finding you three girls even in the midst of my own tragedy.” 

“Yes, exactly!” 

Emma smiled, “You guys are right, things did turn out pretty good considering the start we all had. I will say that even though fate had brought us all to our first meeting, I had a lot to do with getting Elsa and Liam to finally get together.” 

Killian frowned, “What? What did you have anything to do with it?” 

“Well, it was so clear how in love with Liam Elsa had always been, she wouldn't even admit it for the longest time. I knew though and I worked on her pretty hard. You know how hard it is to get Elsa to talk about her feelings or even be able to realize them. She was always so afraid to say anything since he was three years older than her and she was so young and Liam was so cautious that I doubt they would've figured out that they had feelings for each other had it not been for me.”

“Oh, come off of it.” Killian said with a laugh. 

“You know I was the one who convinced Liam to ask Elsa to prom?” Emma said, with a coy smile dancing on her lips.

“Oh yeah? How did you do that?” David asked, clearly amused at this revelation.

“I told him that Elsa had been really hoping to go with him and that she didn't feel comfortable asking because she was so shy and that he wouldn't want to go since he was twenty years old. I seem to remember that as soon as they came back from prom they were a couple. If I hadn't done that, maybe we wouldn't have had a wedding today.” 

Killian scoffed a little, “Well, you interfered and you were lucky that it worked out.” 

“Trust me, this wasn't luck. I knew they both were too cautious to ever take the first step. Someone had to do it.” 

Anna smiled, “Emma I never figured you to play Cupid! You've always been so anti-romance!” 

“Only for myself. I don't begrudge others for wanting it.” It was true, Emma had no desire to have a long term relationship ever since her first boyfriend, Neal, had broken up with Emma after she had found out she was pregnant with his child. Emma swore off all relationships after spending her senior year pregnant. She ended up asking Mary Margaret to home school her out of shame and missed graduation, prom, and having to spend the summer catching up on all the school she missed when she delivered the child. She had chosen to put her son up for adoption and they found a really lovely family who desperately wanted a baby to give her son his best chance. The family still sent photos of the baby, Henry, to Emma once a year on his birthday and would update her on his well-being. She had heard from Anna that gossip went around school that Neal did time for a couple of years in prison for car theft and was engaged to some new woman that Emma had never met. Neal never tried to contact her and never asked about their son. It was for the best for Henry but the whole experience really caused Emma to side eye romantic entanglements. The only thing Emma was thankful for in the situation was it taught her who her true friends were. Elsa, Killian, Mary Margaret, and David were there every step of the way. Going with her to doctor's appointments, picking up her current cravings, helping her study when she missed the SATs, and emotional support while she recovered from birth after giving Henry away. Killian and Elsa never allowed Emma to feel alone, always ready with a movie night or some kind of distraction from the pain of giving up a child. 

The cake had been eaten, the guests had dispersed, the bouquet had been thrown and Elsa and Liam had exited the building. Emma was on her way to drive back to her loft when the feeling of melancholy began sinking in. For the first time in eleven years, Emma would be alone again. Elsa and her had moved out together, sharing a cozy loft. They had been so close that they didn't even have doors to their rooms. Even in the middle of the night they would be able to talk to each other, they were always in the know about everything in each other's life. For the first time since meeting Elsa, Emma wouldn't know what was going on with her most of the time. There was a nagging pain of loss that had set in.

Emma's five minute drive back to the loft was quiet and sullen. She felt like time was moving in slow motion. She really hadn't prepared herself for going home to an empty apartment. It was like a part of her felt like it had died and she lost something she'd never really get back. Sure, Elsa would always be there for her but she wouldn't be her constant companion anymore. She knew in her heart of hearts, this was a good thing. They wouldn't always be roommates and it would be good for her to be on her own and Elsa with the love of her life and get the family she always dreamed of but it still cut her to her core. 

She put her bug into park, and pulled her coat over her blue, satin bridesmaid dress. The snow had stopped and everything in Storybrooke was achingly still. Bundling herself up, she drudged slowly to her building and walked up the steps. 

“Good evening, Swan!” Killian called to her from the top of the steps outside her door. 

“Killian,” Emma smiled, “what are you doing here?”

Killian feigned offense at her less than excited response, “Oh I see my presence isn't welcomed? ” 

“Oh no.” Emma said, forcing a laugh out and trying to shake off her somber attitude. “I just didn't expect you.” The words came out, flatly, and Killian definitely noticed. Emma unlocked the door and invited him in, “Wanna come watch a movie or something?” 

Killian nodded and followed her in. Emma removed her coat and shoes, still quiet, her mind running slowly. 

“You seem vexed. You're acting like you just returned from a funeral – not a wedding for two of your best friends.” He said, gently, trying to get a smile on her face. 

Emma laughed, softly. “Oh, it's just hitting me all, I suppose.” 

Killian nodded, sympathetically. “I just dropped Liam and Elsa off at the airport. They're on their way to the base tonight and then to their honeymoon. I admit I didn't feel like being alone in our apartment knowing Liam won't be returning. I know he's been gone for weeks at a time when hes been at sea but I know he's gone.”

Emma nodded, sadly, tears filling her eyes. 

“I'm going to miss her so much. I don't know what I'll do without her here. I feel so lame crying over this. It's not like she died. The Navy base is just a few hours away, I can always visit. ” 

“You wouldn't be you, if you didn't miss her so much. I know how much you care for the people you love.” 

Another tear slipped out of Emma's eyes and she gave a tight lipped smile at her friend's kind words. A momentary silence went by and Killian pulled out his flask, 

“You know? Time's like these...it's time for a drink.” 

Emma laughed, “Of course, rum, your solution to everything.” 

“It certainly doesn't hurt! And is actually required on days when two friends have to say goodbye to their closest companions and siblings. Grab a cup, please, love.” 

Emma complied and pulled out two mugs and Killian poured the rum into them. He lifted his mug to propose a toast. 

“To goodbyes that lead to new beginnings and old friends who will always be there, even if they're far away.” 

Emma smiled, the dull pain in her heart still aching, lifted the cup to her lips and drank the warm, sweet alcohol. 

“It is kind of a dream come true though, isn't it?” 

Emma swallowed her drink, “What do you mean?” 

Killian shrugged, “For Liam and Elsa, I mean. You know, two old friends falling in love so easily. It's been coming since the day they met really. Liam had a thing for her from the get-go.” 

“I didn't realize you had such a romantic side.” Emma teased. 

“I don't.” Killian rolled his eyes, playfully. “Just watching people like Liam and Elsa, and Mary-Margaret and David, does it ever make you believe that these things could actually work out?” 

Emma sighed, “I don't know. For them, I guess. They're all so naturally sweet and normal. It seems to happen so easily for them. Some of us don't have luck like that. I mean look at what happened with me and Neal. And you and Milah.” 

Killian winced and instintively took a sip of rum. 

“I guess some of us aren't destined for happy endings.” Emma said as she downed her drink and then cleared her throat and said, “Anyhow, the bachelor life works pretty well for you,” Killian nodded towards Emma, modestly. “especially with you being an up and coming famous musician. You, Robin, and Kris sounded great tonight.”

“We are getting our groove down for sure. Robin is wanting to take things a little more seriously though. All to do with you, thank you by the way, setting him up with our band manager.” Killian rolled his eyes sarcastically. 

Emma laughed, “Regina and Robin are good for one another. He chills her out. Mary-Margaret is thrilled about their engagement! You know Regina is already...difficult. She needs someone who can hold their own and aren't easily pushed around.” 

Killian sighed, “Yes, I know.” He said as he rubbed his hand through his hair, mussing it all up. “I am happy for them. Regina is just far more palatable as a manager then as my friend's soon-to-be wife.” 

 

Emma smiled, “Trust me, we definitely get that one in our family. You'll get used to her. I had a feeling they'd be a good match and so far it's proving true.” 

“Far be it for me to doubt your abilities, Swan, but I really didn't take you for a matchmaker.” 

“I'm not! I guess I do take some joy in finding happy endings for others though. I have a knack for it it seems, and so far...I'm two for two.” Emma gave a cheeky grin. 

“Hold on, maybe I'll give you credit for setting Robin and Regina up but Liam and Elsa were just fate.” 

Emma smiled, “You keep saying that but I certainly seem to have a way to help others find their fate. I'm basically like a savior here.” She giggled to herself and poured another glass, “there was one other match I was considering...”

Killian laid his arm down on the counter and looked at her in disbelief, “And who would these two lucky people be?” 

Emma shrugged, coyly, “You know Hans, the new assistant pastor?” 

“Okay?” 

“I know Anna has been eyeing him for weeks.” 

“Swan, you can't be serious.” 

“Why not?” Emma said with a smile. “He's settling here in Storybrooke, has a good, wholesome job, he's always nice, he seems so safe for someone like Anna.” 

Killian put his hand to his chin and smoothed his scruff. “I am a bit surprised at you, Swan.”

“Why?” Emma said with a frown. 

“Well, I just didn't expect you to pair another sister off so soon after you were grieving the loss of another one move away.”

“Actually, that is part of what inspired the idea...I was hoping to ask Anna if she'd like to move in here with me for awhile, that way I can facilitate it all a little better. Trust me, Anna will love it – she's been crushing on Hans for weeks. I would have a sister back in here and maybe it would allow me to get used to having Elsa gone.” 

Killian was somber for a moment and then spoke,

“There's one other aspect of this that I find a little troubling.” 

“And what is that?” 

“Kris has been hoping to get together with Anna for a year now.” 

Emma scoffed in disbelief, “Kris? Your drummer Kris? The one that has been living with his quirky aunt and uncle? The guy who works for the grocery store and makes deliveries and named his truck SVEN?” 

Killian looked at her with a stoic glare, “Yes, that's the one.” 

“You can't be serious?!?” 

“What? He's a really nice guy.” 

“And he's told you this?” 

“No, not as such. He has made one or two remarks that have made me think so. Plus, he hovers around Anna from time to time and, trust me, it's not really in a buddy-buddy way.” 

Emma eyed Killian, unconvinced. 

“The guy talks to his truck like it's a person.” 

“Aaand Anna talks to everyone and everything that will listen to her – guy who has no one to talk to but his truck...girl who can't stop talking. See? Match made in heaven.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Well, it's not up to you or me. It's up to Anna and she says she likes Hans.” 

“I know Anna as well as you do and you know that she can be a bit...” Emma raised her eyebrows signaling Killian to tread carefully about words against her sister, “impressionable.” Killian chose his words diplomatically. “Just be careful, Emma. I will give you that I think her moving in here is a wonderful idea. I know Anna will be thrilled, she's always desired a closer relationship with you.” 

Emma smiled, “Well, at least we can agree on that. I think it'll be good for Anna and I to have more sister time.” 

Killian smiled back, “Well, cheers to that!” Killian poured one more small glass of rum for the two of them, they both clinked their glasses and drank the rest in silence. Once Killian had finished, he placed his glass on the table with a clang and grabbed his jacket. 

“Well, I think I might take a rain check for that movie, it's getting late and we do have work tomorrow, Sheriff.” 

“Probably smart, Deputy Jones, we don't want David to be upset with us coming into work hungover.” 

“Smart point, lass.” Killian chuckled softly, “Goodnight then, Swan. Sweet dreams, remember, even if Elsa isn't here, you're never alone. Hey, at least you'll always have me.” 

Emma smiled, and placed her arm on his shoulder. “Thank you. You've always been my family. I don't know what I'd do without you.” 

Killian's nodded slightly and said, “Yes, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Swan.” 

At that he turned and headed out of the loft, leaving the room feeling even that much more lonely.


End file.
